That '70s Show: JackieHyde Style
by BlueEyedTemptress
Summary: A collection of oneshot JH fluff. Please R&R! Updated FINALLY!
1. That '70s Pilot

**That '70s Show: Jackie/Hyde Style**

**Summary: **Basically, this is a collection of one-shots. Each chapter will be a different episode reworked to make it J/H fluff; they will _not_ fit together in the form of a story, each will be a standalone piece. I just figured it would be easier to put them all together than post them separately. I'm not going to redo every episode, however, just ones in which I imagined a nice J/H moment could've been reached. As of right now, I only have ideas planned for episodes from seasons 1 and 2, but if this is received well and you all want me to continue, I would love to keep it going throughout the entire show. Also, if there is a specific episode where you thought a potential J/H scene could be made, let me know and I'll try to work it in. As always, I love, love, love hearing what you have to say, so please don't hesitate to leave me a review and let me know what you think! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Season 1, Episode 1: That '70s Show Pilot**

The gang was stopped at a mechanic's shop just outside of Milwaukee, Wisconsin, where they waited anxiously for the verdict. Would the Vista Cruiser be able to chug her way to the concert, or would the six friends be stranded in the middle of nowhere, with no choice but to have Jackie call her father, thus sealing all of their fates, for as Hyde so eloquently said, "Parents talk, about how we screw up!" The four boys stood around the car, watching as the mechanic tinkered around beneath the hood, hoping it would be a quick fix. The answer they got was not at all what they were hoping for.

"It's your battery," the mechanic stated, nodding his head as if to agree with his own statement. "It's six years old and shot to hell."

"Okay…" Eric drawled. "Are batteries cheap? Or possibly free?"

The mechanic thought. "Thirty-five bucks, minimum."

Collectively, they groaned. Then Kelso had a stroke of genius. "How about this," he said conspiratorially, leaning on the Cruiser, "we give you five bucks plus our dead battery for one of your batteries."

The mechanic squinted his eyes, scrutinizing Kelso to see if he was joking. When he saw that the handsome fellow was clearly just stupid, he said, "Well, that's a really sweet deal, but no."

Hyde sighed. "Man, we're gonna miss the concert!"

His interest piqued, the mechanic glanced over at Hyde. "What concert?"

Seeing his opportunity to make a deal, Hyde said coolly, "Todd Rundgren."

The mechanic looked impressed, then thought for a second before finally saying, "How about I make you boys a deal? I'll give you a new battery for two of your tickets."

Hyde, Eric, and Fez were ready to agree, but it was Kelso who spoke, stating sadly, "No, we can't give up two tickets." He missed the death glares from his other friends as he looked forlornly at the ground, thinking they had just missed their only opportunity to attend the concert.

Shrugging, the mechanic walked away.

"Kelso, it's either that or none of us go," Eric said, bringing Kelso's eyes up to his.

"Well, then who's not going?"

Hyde stepped forward, a smile on his face. "Well, there's always Jackie."

Kelso rolled his eyes. "Well, yeah, I mean, Jackie's gone." He paused, thinking. "But who else?"

"Oh, I don't know," Eric drawled, then fixed Kelso with a glare, "maybe Jackie's _date_?"

"Uh!" Kelso cried, indignantly. "Man, come on, you know I'm breaking up with her."

Eric pointed at him accusingly. "Man, I've had to put up with her for an hour."

"A _really_ long hour," Fez piped up.

Kelso's hand shot up in the air. "Oh, I got it! Donna! She and Jackie are friends, I'm sure she wouldn't mind sitting out to hang out with her."

"No way, Kelso!" Eric cried. He dropped his voice, looking around to make sure Donna wasn't there to overhear him as he said, "This night could be really important for us."

"Yeah," Hyde added, smirking. "Tonight they might actually brush elbows!"

"Shut up, Hyde!" Eric shouted, glaring at his friend.

Kelso pouted. "Well, can't we just figure out a way to do this fairly? I really am going to break up with her!"

Hyde rolled his eyes, fed up with Kelso's whining. "Fine, you big baby. We'll do rock-paper-scissors to see who sits out the concert. Eric, you and Kelso go first."

"I'm not playing rock-paper-scissors for a ticket," Eric stated firmly, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's my car that took us this far, I think it's only fair that I get to stay."

"It's also your car that crapped out and left us stranded in the middle of nowhere," Hyde pointed out sarcastically.

Eric glared at Hyde. "Whatever, man. Without me, you guys wouldn't even be here right now. I'm not giving up my ticket."

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Fine. Fez, you play Kelso then."

"But Hyde, I have never been to an American concert," Fez pouted sadly.

Letting out a frustrated growl, Hyde barked, "Well why the hell should I have to give up _my_ ticket? It's Kelso's stupid girlfriend!"

"Ex-girlfriend," Kelso corrected, but shrank back as Hyde glowered at him menacingly.

Craning his neck to see in the direction in which Jackie had dragged Donna, Eric said, "Come on, Hyde, just one game. They'll be back any minute, and the concert starts soon."

"Fine!" Hyde snapped and balled his hand into a fist as he scowled at Kelso.

Eric counted them off, and Hyde's hand remained fisted as Kelso's flattened.

"Yes!" Kelso cried triumphantly, shooting both arms up in the air.

"No!" Hyde cried at the same time, his eyes wide in disbelief. "I demand a rematch!" he shouted.

"No time," Eric said, smirking, as he pointed over Hyde's shoulder.

Hyde whipped around just in time to see Donna and Jackie making their way quickly back toward them. He faced Kelso frantically. "Come on, Kelso, best two out of three."

"So, did you figure out what's wrong with the Cruiser?" Donna asked as she came up beside Eric.

"Yep, so we better go find that mechanic," Eric said quickly and led her away to find the mechanic. Fez hurried after them.

Jackie leaned up against Kelso, smiling happily at him. "Oh, Michael, I'm so excited to spend the whole night with you at this concert."

Kelso cleared his throat nervously and stuttered, "Uh…actually, Jackie, there's uh, been a slight change in plans. See, uh, you're not exactly going to the concert."

Jackie immediately straightened and pulled away from him, her eyes narrowing. "What?"

Kelso looked to Hyde for help, but the shorter boy simply folded his arms and cocked an eyebrow in amusement. Biting his lip uncertainly, Kelso sputtered, "Well, see, the only way we could get the Cruiser fixed was to…was to give the mechanic two of our tickets and…"

"And you gave him mine?" Jackie shrieked.

"It wasn't my idea!" he cried, holding up his hands to defend himself.

Jackie glared at him. "So who else isn't going, _Michael_?" she snapped, emphasizing his name to let him know that he'd better be the other person absent from the concert.

"I was gonna stay, Jackie," Kelso began, but Jackie's screech cut off his explanation.

"I can't believe you, Michael! First you don't invite me and now you're ditching me?"

"Hyde will be there with you," Kelso tried to placate, but this only further incensed his girlfriend.

"_Hyde_!" she screamed and pointed at him. "You're leaving me alone with Hyde?"

Hyde glared at her and spat, "Hey, it's not like this is what I wanted to do with my night either, Princess."

Eric, Donna, and Fez reappeared then, the mechanic in tow. Eric smiled nervously at them, feeling the weight of the tension pressing down on him. "We uh, got the battery," he said lamely.

Jackie immediately latched onto Donna and ordered, "Donna, car, now!"

Donna barely had time to duck her head as she was forcibly shoved into the backseat of the Cruiser, Jackie climbing in after her and slamming the door shut.

Glancing at Kelso, Eric smirked and said, "So I guess she didn't take the news too well."

Kelso glared at Eric. "Yeah, Eric, I guess you could say that."

Eric, still smirking, slipped into the driver's seat as the mechanic replaced the Cruiser's battery. Fez followed his lead, climbing into the front seat next to him and glanced out the window eagerly to see the arguing pair of friends.

Groaning, Kelso passed a hand over his face. "Man, Jackie is gonna kill me."

"Oh, she's gonna have to get in line," Hyde growled.

"Come on, Hyde, it won't be that bad," Kelso said, and then backed up as Hyde's dark gaze bored into him.

"Then why don't _you_ stay with her? She is your _girlfriend_ after all!" he shouted.

Kelso held up a finger. "Hey, man, how many times do I have to tell you I'm breaking up with her?"

Hyde, having lost his patience, took a threatening step forward, his fist cocked back, ready to deck Kelso, but Eric poked his head out of the window and said, "Hey, kids, let's go, the concert starts in fifteen minutes."

Without a moment's hesitation, Kelso hurried around to the car and quickly got in. Hyde took a deep breath to calm himself, and Eric, seeing the tension in his friend's muscles, offered, "You can kick his ass after the concert, Hyde." He smirked again, unable to stop himself from adding, "I'm sure you'll have a _ton_ of pent-up rage after spending the whole night with the devil." He chuckled as Hyde threw him a death glare and made his way to the car.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the Vista Cruiser was swiftly making its way into Milwaukee. Eric, Fez, and Kelso were crammed up in the front, Jackie having refused to let Kelso sit in the back, while Donna was staring blankly out the window, Jackie was seething silently next to her, and Hyde was squirming uncomfortably at being pressed so closely to Jackie. When they finally pulled into the parking lot of the concert, there was a collective sigh of relief, and the concertgoers gratefully piled out. Kelso and Fez immediately took off for the entrance, further enraging Jackie.

Eric offered Hyde a sympathetic smile as he said, "Don't worry, man, I'm sure nobody would miss Jackie _that_ much if, you know, she met an untimely death."

But even the jest didn't cheer Hyde up. He folded his arms angrily across his chest, glared at the seat in front of him, and said, "Whatever."

Eric sighed heavily and headed off with Fez and Kelso.

Donna, too, was having no luck trying to comfort Jackie. She finally gave up, shaking her head sadly as she joined her friends and headed inside to the concert.

Inside the Vista Cruiser, Hyde was staring furiously out the window; Jackie had thankfully moved over to the other end of the bench seat, but it was a small consolation. He was pissed at his friends for leaving him in a car for hours with the most annoying girl in Point Place, and he was even more pissed off that he was missing what had promised to be an amazing concert. He couldn't believe Kelso; Jackie was _his_ girlfriend; it was _his_ responsibility to stay with her!

He sighed heavily and pressed his forehead to the window, staring out into the dark parking lot but seeing only a reflection of himself. He started slightly as he heard a soft sniffling, and tilted his head to see Jackie's reflection in the window. She was curled up at the other end of the bench seat, her knees pulled up to her chest and tucked under her chin. Tears were quietly rolling down her face, and her body was silently shaking with sobs. He closed his eyes against the vision, willing himself not to feel bad for her, but when he opened his eyes, he saw her reflection again, the same heartbroken expression on her face, and he growled in frustration as he turned around and faced her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, gruffer than he'd intended.

Jackie jumped, surprised at his voice, and looked up at him. When she saw the scowl etched deep into his face, she quickly turned her face away, muttering, "Nothing."

Hyde sighed again and scooted closer, touching her knee tentatively as he said, his voice softer, "Sorry. Just, tell me what's wrong."

"What do you think is wrong?" Jackie snapped, still not facing him. "First my boyfriend doesn't invite me to a concert, and then he ditches me when we get here!" She glanced at him over her shoulder, the tears still swiftly making their way down her face. "How could Michael do this to me?"

Hyde stared at her helplessly, at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say to make her feel better, so he simply said, "Kelso is a dillhole."

Jackie frowned, finding his words far less than comforting.

"Look, man, Kelso…he has a tendency to only think about himself," Hyde explained. "He doesn't mean to, but that's just the way he is."

"He didn't even _tell_ me about the concert," Jackie said and looked down sadly. "He didn't even want me to come."

"And yet here you are," Hyde replied, annoyed, as he gestured around them.

Jackie scoffed. "Yeah, here I am, stuck in a car all night with you." She glanced up at him and offered him an apologetic smile. "No offence."

Hyde gave her a small smile. "None taken. Look, Jackie, this isn't how either of us wanted to spend our night, but we might as well make the best of it, all right?" He reached up a hand and brushed away her tears.

She smiled softly at him and unconsciously leaned into his touch.

Hyde noticed, however, and removed his hand warily, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat and willing his thudding heart to slow its frantic tempo.

Jackie cocked her head at him. "How did you get stuck here with me anyway, Steven?"

He shrugged. "Lost at rock-paper-scissors."

"Wow, you must be really bad," Jackie giggled. "Like Fez bad."

Hyde scowled. "Shut up."

Jackie playfully shoved at him, and Hyde caught her hands in his. A spark seemed to pass between them as Jackie's eyes widened in surprise and all playfulness vanished from her face.

Instantly dropping her hands as if they had electrocuted him, Hyde tore his gaze from hers and cleared his throat. "So uh," he muttered, still not looking directly at her, "what happened to Hyde?"

Jackie's brow knit in a frown, confused, both by what had passed between them and her reaction to it. "What?"

"You called me Steven. What happened to Hyde?"

She shrugged; completely unaware that she'd called him that. "I don't know, I guess it just sorta slipped out. I won't call you that anymore, if it bothers you."

Hyde shook his head. "No, it's okay." He noticed she was looking at him oddly so he added nonchalantly, "Mrs. Forman calls me Steven all the time so I'm used to it." For some reason, hearing her call him Steven had made him feel good, which was strange because generally he hated people calling him by his first name. He decided not to dwell on that thought, and pushed it to the back of his mind.

"I'm sorry you missed the concert," Jackie said quietly, watching his expression carefully. She had noticed something was different with him tonight, and she had to admit, she didn't hate it. He was being nice to her, sweet even, and that just wasn't like him. He wasn't burning her at every opportunity, and she wondered if it was only because he felt bad for her after what Michael had done or if something was changing between them. Her curiosity piqued, Jackie decided it was time to find out.

He shrugged. "Whatever. I mean, yeah, I really wanted to go, but it was either I stay here with you or no one would be able to go."

"Michael should've stayed with me," Jackie said. "I'm his girlfriend after all."

Hyde nodded. "Yeah, but it's no big deal." He gave her a half-smile. "This isn't that bad."

Jackie shook her head. "Steven, I know you hate me. The only reason you're being nice to me is because you feel bad for me. But you don't have to, because I'm gonna be fine."

He frowned. "Jackie, I don't hate you. I mean, yeah, okay, I don't like you sometimes, and you're pretty much the exact opposite of me, and you can be incredibly annoying…" he saw her scowl and added quickly, "but I don't hate you. And yeah, I guess I do feel a little bad about what Kelso did to you because it was pretty crappy, but that's not why I'm being nice to you."

She stared intently at him. "Then why _are_ you being nice to me?"

Hyde's mind instantly came up with the answer, but his lips refused to speak it. Instead, they formulated their own plan, and before his mind could stop them, they had captured Jackie's lips. It was a gentle kiss, his lips barely applying any pressure, but it was enough to set both of their hearts racing. Hyde didn't know what he was doing, he just knew he'd wanted to kiss her, and so he had. He was expecting her to pull away, to slap him and tell him that she was with Kelso, that Kelso was one of his best friends, but she didn't. She kissed him back.

She slid closer to him, pressing her small body against his, and slanted her mouth over his, allowing him better access. He took the opportunity she offered and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, eliciting from her a low moan that made his body hum with pleasure. His hands found their way to her back and slipped beneath the thin material of her blouse, his fingertips dancing up and down her spine. He caressed her back, feeling the smooth expanse of exposed skin under his calloused fingers, and felt her shiver beneath his hands. Gently, he pulled her down onto her back, his hands slipping around to her stomach, gliding across her taut belly and up to the soft swell of her breasts. He grazed her lace-covered nipples with the backs of his hands and heard her gasp, breaking their kiss. His lips moved down to the hollow of her throat as his right hand tangled itself into her thick, dark hair and his left gripped her hip firmly. She was panting beneath him, her head thrashing back and forth as his tongue trailed over her collarbone.

Then, suddenly, she was pushing him away. His breathing was ragged as he looked down at her, silently questioning what was wrong. He saw the lust clouding her eyes, but she looked a little uneasy as she looked at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, having gotten no response to his silent query.

"What time is it?" she responded, her breathing still uneven.

Hyde frowned. "What?"

Jackie sat up. "The concert, Steven. They should be getting back here soon." She straightened her shirt, averting her gaze from his even as she felt the flame he'd ignited burn warmly deep in the pit of her stomach.

Hyde watched her, hoping her eyes would turn back to his, but she seemed determined to ignore him. He felt his stomach clench tightly, but he ignored it, gazing out the window just in time to see a long line of people come filing out of the concert. He watched them as they made their way to their cars, his skin still hot from the feel of hers against it, his hands itching to touch her, his lips yearning to press against hers. When he spotted his friends, he let out an audible sigh of relief, which Jackie either didn't hear or chose to ignore, and settled back a little more comfortably in the seat.

"Hey, guys," Donna greeted cheerily as she scooted into the passenger seat.

"Man, you guys missed an awesome concert!" Kelso cried, not realizing what he was saying until he caught the death glares from both Jackie and Hyde. He nudged Donna and said nervously, "Uh, scoot over there, Big D."

Fez climbed into the backseat, forcing Jackie to slide over next to Hyde. Her face flushed crimson, and Hyde had to bite back a grin as he felt the heat radiating off her body.

"I love American music!" Fez shouted, his ears still ringing from the loud music. His stomach gave a loud gurgling sound and he yelled, "Let's go to the Hub, I'm hungry!"

Eric chuckled as he plopped down into his seat behind the wheel of the Vista Cruiser. "Fez, man, you don't have to yell anymore. We can hear you just fine now."

Fez frowned, puzzled. "What?" he shouted.

Eric just shook his head amusedly and shifted the car into reverse. The ride back home was made in relative silence, save for Fez's occasional shouting to be heard over the music that still echoed inside his head. Jackie was careful to keep her eyes on anything but Hyde, but it was difficult, especially when she slid into him every time Eric turned a corner.

After what felt like an eternity to her, the Cruiser finally pulled into the Forman's driveway, and the gang piled out. Kelso tried to talk to Jackie, but she stomped on his foot, and so he decided the Hub sounded like a good idea, and he and Fez hurried off. Eric draped an arm over Donna's shoulders and glanced at the pair before him.

"Well, I'm glad to see you two didn't kill each other."

Jackie glanced at Hyde out of the corner of her eye and saw him smiling secretively at her, so she quickly shifted her gaze to Donna and squared her shoulders. "Donna, let's go, I'm bored."

Donna rolled her eyes, gave her boyfriend a quick peck on the lips, and headed toward her house after Jackie, not noticing as the tiny brunette glanced backward over her shoulder and smiled fleetingly.

Hyde noticed, however, and couldn't help but smile back.

Eric, baffled, looked at Hyde critically and asked, "What's with you, man? You seem all…happy."

The smile vanished, replaced by Zen. "What are you talking about, Forman? I just spent two hours with Jackie…alone."

Patting his friend on the back, Eric said sympathetically, "Yeah, you took one for the team, I admire you. I don't think I would've been able to do that. It must've been just horrible." He shuddered at the thought and walked briskly back toward his house.

The smile crept back as Hyde glanced off in the direction Jackie and Donna had disappeared. "Actually, it wasn't that bad," he murmured to himself and then followed Eric inside.

* * *

**A/N 2: **So, what'd you think? I figured what better episode to start with than the Pilot, although I must admit, it was hard at first thinking of a way to turn this one around, it being the very first episode of the show and all, but here it is! Sorry it took so long to get this one started, I was having really bad writer's block and was out of town without my Internet. Hopefully the next little segment of this piece will be up in a few days, though! So, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!


	2. That Disco Episode

**Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did, well, first I'd be rich, and second, I'd end the show in a shippy style.**

**Summary: This episode is where Hyde learns to dance to impress Donna; however, in _my _version, he does so to impress Jackie. Again, this is not a continuation of the last chapter, so nothing from chapter one is carried over; meaning, Jackie and Hyde have not kissed. This is just another one-shot.**

**A/N: A million thanks to everyone who reviewed part one! I'm ecstatic that this idea has gone over well! And I apologize for the _extreme _lateness on getting chapter two up. I have been gone on and off for the last month or so, and have also been battling writer's block. Things seem to be getting back on track for me however, so I should be able to write and update more consistently, although in August I am moving down to school so that will be a major adjustment and chapters may again slow up as my freshmen year of college begins. However, I will do my best to keep this story going (and hopefully get some others churned out before I lose my inspiration). So, here is part two! Hope you like! Lyrics to "Fernando" by ABBA.**

* * *

**Season 1, Episode 7: That Disco Episode**

It was the day of the big disco, and everyone, save for Hyde, seemed excited for the festivities to begin. Eric was taking Donna, hoping for a chance to get into her good graces even though he admitted he didn't particularly enjoy the dance music; Fez was going because he had never heard disco music, and despite Hyde's assurances that it was utter crap, the foreigner was curious; and Kelso was taking Jackie, although only because he still hadn't found the balls to break up with her yet. This was perhaps what annoyed Hyde the most, though he kept that bit of information behind tightly sealed lips. He wasn't sure why he was so perturbed by Kelso's antics, after all, they weren't anything new. The guy was constantly bragging about girls he cheated on Jackie with, and also about how he was going to break up with her; it was pretty much old hat. Perhaps he was simply tired of Kelso treating the poor girl so badly while she remained oblivious to the whole ordeal, although, a little part of him knew that wasn't the whole reason. A little part of him was always secretly watching her, secretly smiling at her quirks, secretly longing to be near her and touch her. But again, that little part of him was kept secure under lock and key, never to be found out by the others.

"So that's pretty much it," Eric stated as he dropped the last can into the barrel. "I think we've got about…a dollar fifty worth of gas."

"Come on, let's head over to my house," Kelso said. "My dad's got a ton of empties."

He and Eric and Fez all trotted off, leaving Hyde in silent frustration, which abruptly came bubbling to the surface at their departure.

"Man, I can't believe they're wasting all their money on that stupid disco when they could buy a really big bag of…" he suddenly realized Red was still in the garage and offered him a weak smile as he concluded, "…caramels."

Red glanced up, slightly amused. "You're not going to the disco?"

Hyde scoffed. "No."

Smirking, Red tilted his head and studied the frizzy-haired boy. "You can't dance, can you?"

Offended, Hyde stepped forward. "I can dance," he insisted, pointing at himself as if to emphasize his statement.

Red chuckled and shook his head. "Not one step."

Sensing defeat, Hyde bowed his head. "You're right, not one step."

"Then you have a problem," Red said, popping open the tab of a beer. "Because women, they always want to dance. _Always._"

"Why?"

Red shrugged. "Because they get canclose and wiggle around in front of men in a safe atmosphere."

Hyde shook his head, holding his hands up nervously. "See, I don't really want to wiggle around in public."

"Of course not. You're a man," Red said gruffly, but then he smirked. "But you better learn because if you don't, you're gonna be wiggling around all by yourself." He took a sip of his beer and glanced away from Hyde as he said, "Now, if you want, I can help you out."

* * *

The next thing he knew, Hyde was in the Forman's living room, a catchy tune playing as Kitty stood next to him, talking him through the steps of the dance. After their fourth run-through, Hyde became irritated and threw his hands up in the air.

"I can't keep up with the music, Mrs. Forman."

Kitty hurriedly shut off the music, laughing her signature laugh as she said, "Now, now, Steven, don't get discouraged," and came to stand before him. She instructed him to place his hand on her back, and slowly, she taught him how to lead her in the dance as she again talked him through the steps. He faltered on the dip, accidentally dropping her to the floor, but she quickly popped back up and assured him she was fine and they should just keep trying.

He was feeling incredibly stupid, but he had a feeling this disco was the only thing that would get him noticed by Jackie, and as much as he loathed admitting it, even to himself, he wanted her to notice him. He didn't care to think about why he wanted this, and so he followed Mrs. Forman's instructions as she led him through dance after dance, and soon, he began to find his own rhythm. By the end of the evening, Hyde was feeling pretty confident, and even though he was dreading attending the disco and risking ruining his reputation, he couldn't help but feel a tiny thrill of excitement as he thought of the surprise on Jackie's face when he pulled her close out on the dance floor. He supposed one night of humiliation would be worth that…plus, he'd get to see the look on Kelso's face, and _that_ would definitely be worth it.

* * *

As the six friends stood around the Vista Cruiser and Mrs. Forman snapped pictures, Hyde tried hard not to glance too often in Jackie's direction. Luckily for him, his signature glasses were firmly in place, so the covert peeks he snuck went unnoticed by the rest of the gang. He was startled by how beautiful she looked in her dark plum gown and furry white coat, her dark hair piled in curls on top of her head, with a few ringlets framing her heart-shaped face. She looked incredibly happy too, beaming from ear to ear as she hooked her arm through Kelso's and posed for the camera. He ignored the slight clenching in his stomach as he watched Kelso's hands on her, trying to convince himself he just didn't want to see her get hurt, although when he silently asked himself why he cared, he couldn't come up with an answer.

Thankfully, he was saved by Eric, who suggested he take a picture of his mother, who in turn promptly stopped furiously snapping pictures and hurried them on their way. He kissed Kitty on the cheek, thanked her for all her help, and slid into the Cruiser next to none other than the object of his secret desire. A lump formed in his throat and he furiously swallowed past it, masking his features in Zen as they rode along down the highway toward the club in Kenosha.

* * *

The club was crowded, the lights bouncing around and the music blaring. The gang had found themselves two tables and were currently watching Kelso out on the dance floor making a fool of himself. Hyde's head was beginning to throb from the annoying blaring of the terrible music, but he was slightly amused by the throng of fools wiggling about on the dance floor, namely by Kelso, who had just realized that Jackie was no longer dancing with him. The sweaty goon plopped down beside her, lips turned down in a frown of confusion.

"Jackie, where'd you go?"

"I had to get something for you to bite on because I told everyone you were having a seizure!" Jackie snapped irritably, clearly embarrassed by his lack of dancing skills.

Hyde chuckled to himself, and as the song changed, he glanced over at Jackie, trying to muster up the courage to ask her out on the dance floor himself. Unfortunately, Fez got to her first, turning her face to his when she declined and refusing to take no for an answer. He watched as Jackie was pulled into the crowd, and then his eyes widened as the crowd parted and Fez came strutting down the middle, Jackie following behind him, her body shimmying to the beat. His eyes followed her every move as she swayed to the music, her dark eyes on her dancing partner, sweat beginning to glisten on her exposed skin. He was mesmerized by her, and even when Eric glanced at him and made some comment about how Jackie must not weight that much as Fez twirled her around in the air, Hyde could not tear his eyes away from her. Fortunately for him, Eric, Donna, and Kelso all seemed enthralled with her as well, so they didn't notice his unwavering gaze.

When the song ended and Fez dragged Jackie back to their tables, Hyde heard Kelso huff from beside him and glanced over to see his friend pouting with his arms crossed, glaring daggers at the foreigner. He smirked a little, but as the song changed and ABBA's "Fernando" blared over the speakers, he saw his chance and seized it before the opportunity slipped away.

Fez was about to lead Jackie back to the dance floor when a hand on his arm stopped him. He turned around and to his surprise, found Hyde staring back at him.

"Can I cut in?"

Fez frowned slightly, the opportunity of making Jackie his quickly slipping from his grasp. He opened his mouth to decline Hyde's request, but the curly-haired boy stepped past him and held out a hand to Jackie. Fez felt Jackie's fingers slip from his as she cocked an eyebrow at Hyde and gave him a small, intrigued smile. He pouted as the two walked briskly into the mass of writhing bodies and stomped back to the table, throwing himself into the chair next to Kelso.

"What the hell is Hyde doing?" Eric asked, his mouth agape as he glanced over the bobbing heads and saw the unlikely pair begin to dance.

"Stealing Jackie from me," both Kelso and Fez replied, and then looked at each other in surprise. Kelso's eyes narrowed and Fez became frightened, but Donna's voice snapped both of their gazes back onto the dance floor.

"Oh my God, I've never seen Hyde dance!" she squealed as she watched him glide across the floor. "He's good!"

Out on the dance floor, Hyde pulled Jackie in close; smiling slightly at the surprise he'd anticipated shining in her dark eyes. She was definitely curious about his unexpected behavior, and he decided to let her wonder for a while, choosing to remain silent as they swayed together to the beat.

Finally, the silence got to her, and she asked, "What are you doing, exactly?"

"Dancing," Hyde replied simply, a corner of his lips twitching upward in amusement as she rolled her eyes. He was having fun torturing her.

"But you don't dance," Jackie stated.

He shrugged. "Well, I guess I do now."

She shook her head at him in bemusement. "Now all of a sudden you like disco?"

"Oh hell no," he replied quickly and firmly. "I hate this crap." He gave her a small, shy smile as he added, "The dancing part isn't that bad, however."

Jackie couldn't help but smile at his words as she settled herself more firmly in his arms. She let herself get lost in his eyes as the music washed over them, forgetting about everything else but the feel of his hand on the small of her back and his body pressed closely against hers. She giggled in surprise as he suddenly dipped her, but the laughter died instantly when she saw his intense gaze, and her heart began a frantic tempo, echoing in her ears.

"Jackie…" he said huskily, his eyes flickering down to her parted lips. "I feel like I wanna kiss you."

Back at the table, all eyes were on the bizarre couple. Donna was watching in amusement, Eric in horror, Fez and Kelso both in dismay.

"I think you lost your date, Kelso," Donna said, grinning at him.

Kelso snorted and sunk back farther into his seat. "Yeah, well it doesn't matter because Jackie and I are _history_!"

"Yes, and it should be Fez's turn now," Fez mumbled from his seat beside Kelso.

Kelso's eyes snapped to him. "What?"

Fez sat up quickly, smiling meekly as he stuttered, "Uh…I mean, Hyde betrayed you, that son of a bitch."

After a moment of thought, Kelso eased back into his chair and nodded. "Yeah, he did. I should kick his ass!"

"I thought you and Jackie were history?" Donna said, smiling viciously at him.

"Yeah, weren't you breaking up with her tonight, man?" Eric added mockingly.

Kelso huffed. "Well, I was, until Hyde decided to steal her from me!"

Eric and Donna shook their heads and glanced back out on the dance floor.

"Man, that looks like so much fun," Donna commented offhand.

Eric grinned at her and held out his hand. "Wanna dance, little lady?"

Donna beamed up at him and took his hand. "I'd love to!"

Kelso frowned as he watched them disappear into the crowd. "Great!" he shouted over the music. "Now we're all alone here, and Hyde stole my girlfriend."

"And now he's kissing your girlfriend," Fez said and pointed to where Jackie and Hyde were standing, Hyde bent low over Jackie, his lips on hers.

"Uh!" Kelso cried indignantly and jumped up from his seat. He marched onto the dance floor and directly up to the couple, ripping Jackie from Hyde's grasp.

"Michael!" Jackie cried in surprise.

Kelso ignored her, focusing his attention on Hyde. "What the hell do you think you're doing, man?"

Hyde's eyes flickered to Jackie, who was looking frightened behind Kelso. "Uh…" he said lamely, having no excuse prepared for this particular turn of events. He hadn't planned on kissing Jackie, it had just happened. And the truly amazing thing was, she had kissed him back. Of course, now he had to deal with her extremely pissed of boyfriend and…wait, hadn't Kelso been planning on breaking up with her? "I was kissing Jackie," he said.

Jackie's eyes clenched tight at the words, and she could almost feel Michael stiffen. How had this happened to her? One minute she was dancing with Hyde, the next she found herself kissing him, and now she didn't know what to do. Well, she knew what she _wanted_ to do; she wanted to be back in Hyde's arms, she wanted to still be kissing him. But Michael was her boyfriend, and she loved him...didn't she?

"Jackie's my girl," Kelso growled, advancing on his slightly shorter friend.

Hyde didn't budge, standing his ground as Kelso stared him down. "Really? I thought you were breaking up with her tonight."

Eyes widening in surprise, Jackie glanced at Michael to confirm this news, and seeing his guilty expression, she knew it was the truth. Anger boiled up within her, and as he began stuttering out an excuse, she felt the urge to slap him, but checked it and instead spun on her heel and stormed out of the club.

Kelso immediately called after her, "Wait, Jackie, I decided not to!"

But it was Hyde who started after her, brushing brusquely past Kelso and dodging his way in between the dancing bodies of the crowd, desperate to keep her dark head in sight as she too wove her way through the maze of people. He saw her exit through the double doors they had come in through and quickly followed, glancing left and right as he found himself in open air. She was standing a few feet away, he saw, her arms wrapped tight around her small frame. He hurried up to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged his hand off, thinking it was Michael who'd come after her, and whipped around to snap at him. The words died in her throat as she saw it was Hyde instead, his blue eyes filled with concern as he stared at her.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked softly, again reaching out and touching her shoulder.

Jackie nodded silently, this time allowing his hand to linger on her exposed skin, the feeling of his calloused fingers on her shoulder oddly comforting.

Hyde rubbed the pad of his thumb up and down her arm soothingly. "I'm sorry you had to find out like that," he said quietly, his gaze slipping down to the asphalt.

"It's probably better that I did," she replied just as quietly.

They were silent for a while then, both wondering if they should acknowledge the moment they had shared or if it was not yet appropriate to breach the subject. Jackie shivered as the cold finally penetrated her bare skin, and Hyde immediately pulled her closer, rubbing his hands quickly up and down her arms to warm her. She smiled fleetingly up at him, but just as quickly looked away, embarrassed.

Feeling at a loss, Hyde continued to try and warm her up, but the awkward silence continued to stretch between them. He suddenly felt the urge to apologize for kissing her; after all, she did have a boyfriend...a boyfriend who just happened to be one of his best friends.

"Jackie, I'm…I'm sorry," he said lamely.

She glanced up at him, confused. "For what, Steven?"

Hearing her call him Steven sent a pleasant feeling of warmth flowing through him, and he almost wanted to take back his apology. But she deserved an explanation. He cleared his throat. "For kissing you. I had no right. You're with Kelso, and…"

Jackie shook her head, cutting him off. "I don't want to talk about Michael right now."

"Okay," Hyde said, and cleared his throat nervously. "What would you like to talk about?"

Jackie sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "I don't want to talk right now. Just...will you hold me?"

She snuggled closer into his embrace, and Hyde's arms instinctively tightened around her. At length, he began to sway her gently back and forth, and then, ever so softly, he began to sing.

"_There was something in the air that night  
The stars were bright, Fernando  
They were shining there for you and me  
For liberty, Fernando  
Though I never thought that we could lose  
There's no regret  
If I had to do the same again  
I would, my friend, Fernando."_

Jackie smiled against his shoulder as her eyes slid closed, and quietly, she began humming along with him. All thoughts of Michael were forgotten. There was nothing but the two of them, dancing gracefully in the still night air.

* * *

**A/N 2: So, I'm not so sure I like this chapter, and I had an incredibly difficult time writing it. I think I wrote three versions before I finally decided this was the most decent of the three. Well, please leave me some feedback and let me know what you thought! Thanks!**


End file.
